


rescue me.

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter being adorable, Starker, Tony being a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: The last thing Peter ever expected was Iron Man crashing into his apartment on a Friday night, but life is full of surprises..
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 281





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkerswonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/gifts).



> So a while back, my wonderful sister, friend, twin, soupmate & muse @starkerswonderland requested ‘Peter being a college Student (he can also be Spiderman but if he is, no one knows and he had no contact to the Avengers yet) and he has a night full of learning and studying, sitting in his bed surrounded by books...and suddenly there is a loud crash in his apartment, glass shattering..he jumps up to go to the small living room to find his always-in love with-hero Iron Man laying on the ground. His suit obviously damaged and the man inside unconscious...so...Peter can take care of him’, and I finally got round to it!
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

_23:45._

Peter knew he should ease off the studying for the night and just go to bed (well, technically he was _on_ his bed so the battle was half won), but the Christmas finals were only a couple of days away. He was pretty confident he'd ace them but even so, he didn't want to take any risks. Taking a sip of his third coffee in two hours (he was trying to cut down, but that was easier said than done), Peter smiled as he watched Karen hop up onto the bed. 

"Hey, keeping me company for a change?" The brunette murmured, lightly scratching the grey cat behind the ears. She'd been a little moody lately, only showing Peter any sign of affection when he was filling up her bowl. 

Setting the mug down on the nightstand, Peter let the feline crawl into his lap as he picked up his physics textbook. He only got about two pages in before an almighty crash sounded in the living room, Karen instantly leaping off the bed and going to investigate. 

"Wait, get back here!" The student hissed, getting up from the bed and heading to his closet, opening it and taking out the baseball bat that May insisted he have in his apartment. Peter wasn't entirely sure how intimidating he looked in his white 'find x' t-shirt, plaid pyjama bottoms and a baseball bat clutched in his hand, but he couldn't stay in the bedroom forever. 

Taking a breath, Peter went to the door, slowly opening it and heading out to the living room. The air was cold, and there was glass all over the floor. He clutched the bat tightly, holding it up as he carefully avoided the glass. The window was broken, and Peter's heart started beating faster as he looked across the dark living room, spotting a figure laying on the floor. 

Taking his phone from the waistband of his pants, Peter switched on the torch, his breath hitching as he shone it over the body on the floor. It almost looked like..armour? It was cracked, scratches on the red metal, but Peter couldn't help but think it looked like..

_Oh god._

Stepping around to the other side, Peter let out a soft gasp as he took in the sight. 

Iron Man was in his living room. 

"Uh..hello?" Peter gently reached down and touched the shoulder of the armour, shaking it gently. 

He didn't get any kind of response, a horrible feeling settling in his stomach. Why had this happened? Was he okay? 

"Mr..Mr.Stark?" Peter asked, hoping the situation would allow him to be so personal. It felt weird referring to the man by his superhero name when he was passed out on the floor, and everyone knew Tony Stark was the man under the mask. Peter especially, he certainly thought about it enough. 

But that wasn't important, Peter had bigger things to worry about than the fact that his biggest crush in the world was currently lying unconscious on his living room floor. 

Actually, he didn't really, that was pretty much his one and only problem at that particular moment. 

"Can you hear me?" Peter asked, kneeling down and gently placing his hand on the..cheek? of the armour around the man's head. 

Still no response. 

"I hope you don't mind me doing this.." Peter murmured softly, pretty sure his heart was about to beat out of his chest as he touched the face armour, gently tugging it off until it revealed Tony Stark. His eyes were closed, and Peter quickly checked his pulse, letting out a sigh of relief to feel it, albeit weakly. 

The man had a couple of scratches on his face, one of his eyes deeply purple. Peter looked down at the wrecked armour, trying to figure out how to take it off. He'd had..far too many fantasies about something exactly like this before, but this situation was serious, Tony could be seriously hurt. 

He managed to pry off most of it by hand, it was cold to the touch and left stacked on the coffee table. He had to dig out an old screwdriver to get off the rest, it took some time but Tony still didn't come around. The man was wearing a simple black t-shirt layered over a white long sleeved shirt, with a blue circle indicating the famous arc reactor. Peter stared at it in awe for a moment before gently rolling up the man's sleeves to check for injuries. There were a couple of bruises, nothing major. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter carefully pulled up the man's shirt, trying to focus on checking for injuries, refusing to get distracted. Before he could, however, a large purple angry bruise covered most of the man's side, Peter cursing under his breath at the sight of it. 

Karen sniffed around him, Peter shooing her away, not wanting her to get glass in her paws. Turning back to the man laying on the wooden floor, Peter decided he couldn't just leave him there. Moving him to the couch wasn't an option with the window broken, a cool breeze sweeping over the room. The only option was..Peter's bed. 

Another fantasy that was proving to be much different in reality. Peter wasn't exactly the strongest guy, but he managed to get Tony into his feet, taking the man into his bedroom and laying him down on the bed. Karen followed after them, hopping up beside Tony and pawing at his face gently. 

"Get away," Peter sighed, waving his hand as Karen ignored his orders. "leave him alone." 

Looking over the older man's clothes, Peter noticed all the blood stains in the dim light of the bedside lamp. He couldn't let him stay like that, what could he give him? Peter doubted any of his clothes would fit Tony and the idea of the man laying naked in his bed was just..not appropriate right now. Just because Peter had seen Tony on TV and in magazines and had a..ridiculously huge crush on him didn't mean that man wasn't technically a stranger, and currently unconscious. 

Peter searched his closet for anything he could give the man, managing to dig out a baggy grey sweater and some black sweatpants that he'd bought when he was painting the bathroom, though even tied up they kept falling down. 

Karen had settled herself by Tony's head, curled up and purring softly. She gave Peter a slight glare as he gently eased Tony up into a sitting position, peeling the man's shirt off and maybe taking a moment to admire the arc reactor and letting his eyes trail downwards for a moment before putting the sweater on the man and laying him down again. Karen quickly resumed her position by Tony's head, while Peter unbuttoned Tony's jeans and tugged them down, the sight of the blood and bruises on the man's legs taking away any inappropriate thoughts.

He quickly peeled the jeans away, trying not to wince as they stuck slightly, large red gashes on the man's legs turning Peter's stomach. Once Tony's clothes were gathered on the floor and the sweatpants had been put on, Peter carefully draped the blanket over the man and laid him on his side before taking the clothes to the kitchen and tossing them in the washing machine. 

While he waited, Peter swept up the glass and taped a couple of trash bags over the window as a temporary replacement before he called a repairman in the morning. The several mugs of coffee he'd taken would keep him from sleeping much anyway, so Peter decided to stay up a while as he moved the clothes to the dryer, sitting up on the counter and scrolling through his phone. 

Once the clothes were dry and folded, Peter left them on the dresser in his room, checking Tony was still breathing before slipping into the bed beside him, leaving as much of a gap as he could. It was a surreal moment, and as Peter began to drift off he wondered if he wasn’t already dreaming.

-

Waking up to Karen pawing at his face, Peter let out a soft groan. He’d had a fitful night of sleep, constantly waking up and falling back into a horrible nightmare that he’d killed Iron Man and was keeping him in the apartment. Sitting up slowly, Peter rubbed his eyes before looking over to the other side of the bed, finding it empty. Had last night actually been a dream? 

Slipping the blanket off, Peter got out of the bed and padded into the living room, finding Tony Stark was indeed sitting on his couch and looking through the bits of armour Peter had left on the coffee table. The older man was still wearing Peter’s clothes, which was just _slightly_ thrilling. 

“Hi,” Peter suddenly felt incredibly shy now that Tony was awake, his face flushing red as he raised his hand in an awkward wave. “I’m Peter, I uh..this is my apartment..”

_Smooth._

“I thought as much,” Tony nodded, frowning at the armour in his hands, Peter’s stomach clenching. “Tony Stark, good to meet you.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Peter gestured to the armour, wringing his hands slightly. “I had to check if you were injured and it was really damaged so it practically came apart in my hands anyway and I didn’t me-”

“Hey,” Tony looked up with a smile, Peter’s heart fluttering like a nervous teenager’s. “it’s okay, don’t worry abo-ow,” The man winced as he went to stand up, clutching his side.

“Here,” Peter instinctively rushed forward, taking the man’s arm and helping him stand. “do you want to go and lie down for a while? That bruise looked pretty bad last night.”

“Is that an invitation?” Tony winked, Peter’s entire body turning a deep shade of pink.

“No, it’s, well, it’s not _not_ , but I just..” Peter was pretty sure he couldn’t make a bigger mess of this if he tried.

“It’s alright, kid,” Tony waved a hand, wincing slightly and gritting his teeth. “either way I think I should lay down, sorry to burden you like this. Last night was..well, I had a little malfunction.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Peter insisted, carefully holding Tony’s waist to help the man into the bedroom. “I mean, it’s not every day a superhero crashes into my apartment.”

“Really? The Hulk has been known to do a little breaking and entering from time to time.” Tony raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face that threatened to melt Peter into a pile of goo on the floor. 

“Well you’re the first.” Peter smiled, biting his lip as he helped Tony into the bed.

“I’m flattered,” The older man grinned, Peter’s blush now permanent as he gathered up his laptop and notes, intending to give the man some peace. “you’re not leaving me are you? Think of the kids at least, honey.”

Peter could only laugh, there was no way Tony Stark was actually flirting with him, he knew the man’s reputation. Peter could be anyone and Tony would probably do the same. 

“I’ll just..call a repairman, I’ll be right back.” Peter smiled, leaving his things down on the bed and heading out to the kitchen. Once he’d called about the window and filled Karen’s bowl, he got a glass of water and a couple of painkillers, taking them back to the bedroom. 

The sight that greeted him was one that would stay in his mind forever, Tony was sitting up in the bed with Karen in his lap, gently scratching the cat’s head while reading over Peter’s physics assignment with the other, a smile on his face. 

“So,” The older man turned to Peter with a raised brow as the brunette set the water and painkillers down on the nightstand. “you’re not just a pretty face, I see.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really..” Peter scratched his neck, an embarrassed heat climbing through his body.

“It’s certainly not nothing,” Tony grinned, patting the empty space beside him. “come on, I feel like having an intelligent conversation and missy here,” He gestured to Karen, the feline purring contently. “isn’t really giving me much to work with.”

As soon as Peter sat down on the bed, they started talking, and didn’t stop for hours. 

Tony seemed genuinely interested in Peter’s studies, and Peter was fascinated by everything Tony said, particularly when he mentioned his latest plans for the Stark Phone, talking about the most exciting upcoming tech development in the world as though he was talking about picking up some milk. They talked about their hobbies, apace, music, everything. Peter felt like he’d won the lottery a million times over. 

It was only when their stomachs started growling like angry bears did they stop talking, Peter offering to go and make them something to eat. The brunette would be first in line to admit he wasn’t exactly a chef, but May had taught him a couple of things before he moved out on his own which had proved helpful. Rummaging through the fridge, Peter settled on tomato soup and grilled cheese, throwing some music on his phone and humming to himself while he cooked. Once it was prepared (and any minor spills quickly cleaned), Peter got out a couple of trays, lamenting that the only ones in his possession were Star Wars themed. They didn’t exactly scream ‘sophisticated adult’, but he had no choice. 

He carried Tony’s in first, Karen reluctantly crawling off the man’s lap as Peter set the tray down.

“Watch out, I could get used to this.” Tony winked, Peter turning the same colour as the soup before smiling and going to get his own tray.

-

Any plans Peter had to spend his Saturday studying were quickly dispatched with, preferring to make the most of having Tony Stark in his bed. Well, mostly. The repairman arrived shortly after they’d eaten, the armour on the coffee table quickly being relegated to the bedroom and hidden along with Tony. By the late afternoon the window had been replaced, and Peter was back in bed with the older man, Karen curled up between them as they watched, at Tony’s insistence, A New Hope on Peter’s laptop. 

About halfway through the film, Peter was pretty sure he could feel Tony’s hand on his, but chose not to look, fearing the disappointment should it turn out to be his imagination.

-

Later that evening, Tony went for a shower, changing back into his own clothes and informing Peter that he’d have to be heading back home. 

Of course he would. Peter knew the man couldn’t stay with him forever, but it still hurt to see him go, even if the kiss Tony left on his cheek did bring a smile to his face that was in no danger if disappearing. 

-

A week later, walking out of his last exam, Peter wanted nothing more than to go home, fall into bed and sleep. But, because he was an idiot (and a good friend), he’d agreed to going out to celebrate with MJ, Ned and a couple of classmates.

Arriving home to change, Peter picked up the mail, and was a little surprised to see a red and gold package sitting on the table, ‘Blame Bruce for the B&E, thank me for this -TS’ written on the tag.

His heart was in his throat as he slowly opened it, a note falling out that caught his attention first.

_‘Peter,_

_Just wanted to properly thank you for letting me crash at your place, please find attached a cheque to cover the cost of the window and a little extra for yourself._

_Tony._

_P.S, Call Me x’_

With a slightly shaky hand, Peter looked at the cheque attached to the back of the note, $5,000 neatly scrawled on it. He sat down at the table (well, fell and landed on a chair), blinking at the paper for a few moments before daring to look up, reaching for the package and peeling away the wrapping to find a Stark Phone. They’d only been released the day before, instantly selling out.

He dared to take it out of the box before he woke up and realised his was a dream, opening the contacts with a shaky, cautious finger and finding only one.

_Yours_ ❤️


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Tony's first date, baking mishaps, and Jarvis being a know-it-all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was added to try and get Tony back into the good books of someone incredibly important and special to me, so I can only hope that it's worked! 😁❤️💛

Smoothing out his plain white t-shirt, Peter looked in the mirror and frowned at his hair. He’d tamed it into submission only ten minutes earlier and it was already starting to wield itself into its usual mess. 

“Not now..why now?” The brunette muttered, trying to smooth out the curls as best he could. He was nervous enough about how he looked without his hair betraying him. Going out on a date was one thing, but going out on a date with Tony Stark was something else entirely.

Peter still couldn’t believe it was actually happening. It didn’t feel real, despite the fact that Tony and he regularly texted each other and talked on the phone for hours, and Tony told Peter endlessly that yes, he _did_ indeed want to take him on a proper date.

He didn’t know where exactly the date was taking place, all he had been told was that he could dress casually, and that Tony would be by to pick him up at seven. Figuring that his own idea of casual was _very_ different to Tony’s, Peter settled on a pair of tan chinos, a white t-shirt and his light blue denim jacket, hoping that would suit wherever he ended up.

“What do you think?” Peter asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow as Karen looked up from the bed, letting out a yawn before curling up and closing her eyes. “That good, huh?”

Reaching into his pocket, Peter took out his phone and held it up to the mirror, snapping a quick photo before sending it to MJ. _‘Is this appropriate for a date with a billionaire that could be anything from dinner to a weekend away?’_

As he went to sit on the bed, gently scratching behind Karen’s ears and smoothing out his hair, Peter was relieved to hear his phone buzzing.

_‘It’s very that. Enjoy.’_

Feeling confident that he didn’t look like a complete disaster, Peter tucked his phone back into his pocket before heading to the living room to grab his shoes, excitement building in his stomach.

-

“So do I get to know where we’re going now?” Peter asked, sitting into the car beside Tony and closing the door.

“I’m afraid not,” Tony sighed, a smile on his face as he closed his own door, looking over to Peter. “it’s a surprise.”

“If you insist..” Peter shrugged, a smirk forming on his face as he leaned over, gently cupping Tony’s face and kissing him slowly, softly stroking the older man’s cheek before pulling back and smiling at him. “will you tell me now?”

“Nope.” Tony grinned, winking as he sat back in his seat, reaching for his seatbelt.

“Worth a shot.” Peter smiled, putting on his own seatbelt and feeling his heart beat faster as Tony started the car, resting his hand on the younger man’s thigh.

-

As they drove, Peter hummed along to the radio, the Christmas lights decorating the city shining bright in the dark sky. It was still another two weeks before the holiday, but the atmosphere was warm and cosy, people bustling through the streets and snow lingering on the rooftops. 

Peter found his mood shifting from excited to nervous as Tony pulled up outside a very fancy looking French restaurant. It wasn’t that Peter was ungrateful, he just wasn’t ever comfortable in places like that, or at least comfortable with the idea of them, they felt so..rigid and formal, like he couldn’t just relax and be himself. Tony probably always went to restaurants like that, where it cost $100 just to step inside the door, because Tony suited them ,he was sophisticated and charming and knew how to handle places like that. 

“Alright,” Tony smiled, gently squeezing Peter’s thigh and snapping him from his thoughts. “we’re here.” 

“Oh,” Peter threw on a smile trying not to let his discomfort show. If he was with Tony he’d be fine, that was what he cared about, tried to focus on. “great.” 

Tony got out and walked around to Peter’s side, opening the door for him and offering his hand. “Shall we?” 

“I’d love to.” Peter smiled genuinely, relaxing a little as he took Tony’s hand, getting out of the car and closing the door behind him as Tony locked the car, gently squeezing Peter’s hand. Taking a breath as they stepped onto the sidewalk, Peter prepared himself as they walked closer to the dreaded restaurant, only for Tony to keep walking down the street, talking about something Peter wasn’t paying total attention to.

“Pete?”

“Hm?” Peter looked over at Tony as they continued walking down the street, wondering where exactly they were going. 

“I was just asking if you’re hungry?” Tony smiled, moving his arm to rest around Peter’s shoulder as they walked, the younger man letting himself relax a bit.

“Oh, yeah, I am,” Peter nodded, blushing slightly as he gently placed his hand on Tony’s back. “sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony grinned, gently squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “we’re here, anyway.”

Tony came to a stop and Peter looked beside them, frowning slightly in confusion as he saw a closed shoe shop and an empty art gallery greeting him. Surely they weren’t the location for their date..

“Um..where exactly is _here_?” Peter asked, hoping he wasn’t coming across as rude. He stood in closer to Tony as more and more people filed past them on the street, wondering where exactly Tony planned on taking him.

“You’ll see.” Tony winked, stepping closer to the gap between the two buildings, which Peter had initially thought was an alleyway but now realised was actually a small hallway, with stairs descending down. Tony moved his hand to gently take Peter’s, leading him down the stairs. 

A dim light descended over them, jazz music playing softly in the background as they came to the end of the stairs, leading into a small, warm room with dark wood panelled walls and a deep red carpet, where a pretty blonde woman in a simple black dress was standing behind a hostess stand, looking up at them with a smile.

“Good evening gentlemen, would you follow me please?” She gestured to the double wooden doors to her right, stepping out from behind the stand.

“Thank you.” Tony smiled, draping his arm around Peter’s shoulders as they followed the blonde.

Any minor trepidations Peter held about where exactly they were disappeared as soon as the blonde opened the doors and Peter found himself in a warm, cosy, very interesting looking restaurant. The lights were dim, coming from simple lamps on the wall and a string of lights hung overhead, twisting around the wooden beams with swathes of artificial leaves patched over them . The jazz music played just loudly enough to be heard but not so loud it muted conversation. 

The hostess led them over to a small, circular wooden table in the corner, a yellow candle sitting on the table in a jar. The red brick wall behind them had a soft lamp on it, the wall adjacent to them featuring a tile mural of a woman with dark hair and wings.

“A waitress will be with you momentarily,” The hostess smiled, handing them each a card menu. “enjoy your evening.”

Peter sat down slowly, taking it in. It was different from where he’d usually go out to dinner, but he liked it. He shuffled off his jacket, laying it on the chair before looking at the menu, bracing himself.

“Oh,” He let out a soft breath, smiling as he took in the listed choices. The descriptions were quite wordy, but ultimately Peter recognized everything on the menu and was relieved he’d be able to eat something appetising. “this looks amazing.”

  
“I’ve never been here before myself,” Tony smiled, taking off his own jacket and revealing a simple navy sweater, hanging his jacket behind his chair. “but a friend of mine recommended it, remind to send him a thank you card and a ferrari.” 

-

“Oh my _god_ ,” Peter moaned softly, closing his eyes and smiling. “this is so _good_.”

“Do I need to give you and the burger a moment alone?” Tony grinned, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his soda. 

“I could show this burger a good time,” Peter smiled, flushing slightly as he set the burger down on the plate in front of him, lightly wiping his hands with a tissue. “how’s yours?”

“I think I could maybe get a goodnight kiss out of it,” Tony grinned, sitting back in his chair. “I hope that’s not limited to the burger.”

“Maybe not,” Peter smiled, picking up his soda and taking a drink. “if you play your cards right.”

He smiled as Tony laughed, feeling as immensely fortunate as he always did when it came to Tony. No matter what, Peter always just found himself going from nervous to totally relaxed within ten minutes of being around the older man, like nobody else in the world mattered to either of them.

“So,” Tony smiled leaning forward slightly and focusing his attention on Peter. “before a certain burger became a serious competitor for your heart, you were telling me about how you think you did in your finals?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter smiled, setting down his glass. “well my physics final was the one I was _really_ unsure of because..”

After a solid fifteen minutes of talking excitedly, Peter realised both his and Tony’s plates lay abandoned, the food growing cold. Tony was sitting forward in his seat, his arms resting on the table as he listened to Peter with a kind smile, nodding here and there.

“I’m sorry,” Peter flushed, his ears going pink. “I didn’t mean to ramble on like that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Tony smiled, gently reaching out and touching Peter’s arm. “I enjoyed it. And if I do say so myself, Professor Tripp _does_ sound like an idiot.” 

-

After (mostly) finishing their burgers, Peter was thrilled when Tony casally began speaking out his latest developments for the Iron Man suit, finding it fascinating, pretty sure he had love hearts in his eyes as he listened to the man speak.

They chose to get dessert, and Peter tried very hard not to be turned on when Tony gently leaned forward and carefully swept the dot of cream from the corner of Peter’s lip,smiling devilishly as he did. 

The drive back to Peter’s apartment was over far too soon, and Peter found himself wanting to just take a few more moments with Tony. He unbuckled his seatbelt, shifting slightly in his seat before looking over to the older man. “Thank you for tonight,” Peter smiled, resting his hands in his lap. “I had a great time.”

“I’m glad,” Tony smiled, clicking off his own seatbelt and turning towards Peter, resting his hand on the back of the younger man’s seat. “I did too.”

Peter wished he had any sense of bravado or confidence in that moment, wanting more than anything to just reach across the space between them and..

Before he could mentally kick himself for being so nervous, Tony had taken the initiative and gently leaned across, placing a gentle kiss against Peter’s lips, gently touching his cheek. Peter melted into the kiss, letting out a soft moan as he rested his hand on Tony’s leg, wanting to stay in the moment as long as he could. When he felt Tony pull away, he let out a soft whine, much to Tony’s amusement.

“I’ll call you in the morning,” Tony grinned, gently stroking Peter’s cheek. “goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Peter smiled, gently reaching for the door handle. “talk to you then..” He quickly turned, leaning in and giving Tony a last quick kiss before hopping out of the car, heading inside.

-

Sitting up in bed, letting out a yawn as he flicked through his book, Peter gently scratched Karen’s back as the cat purred contently. He felt his phone buzz somewhere in the bed, leaning forward and rooting it out, smiling as he saw a new text from Tony.

_‘Thank you for a great first date, can’t wait for the rest x P.S - check Instagram..’_

Peter raised an eyebrow, his heart beating quickly as he opened the instagram app on his phone and not having to scroll too far to see a post from Tony, a photo of Peter sitting at the table in the restaurant, smiling to himself as he read the menu. He felt like his smile couldn’t get any wider, his hand flying over his chest as he took in the caption.

‘Mine’

-

A couple of days before Christmas, Peter was sleeping peacefully in Tony’s bed, holding onto the pillow and snuggling into it as he felt himself begin to slowly wake up. He’d spent most nights in the past week at Tony’s, enjoying every moment with the man.

Since their first date, the two had been inseparable, spending most nights at each other’s apartments/Towers, in Tony’s case. Tony had made it his mission to post as many cute photos as possible of Peter not looking, and Peter couldn’t help enjoying it, taking a few sneaky photos of Tony looking similarly cute and posting them to his own ever-growing instagram. 

“Morning,”

Peter looked up sleepily as he saw Tony walking into the room, holding a tray.

“Morning.” Peter smiled, running a hand through his hair and slowly sitting up in the bed. He shifted slightly, still a little sore from the previous night’s activities, but in the best way. 

“Thought you might be hungry,” Tony gently set the tray down on the nightstand, leaning over and giving Peter a quick kiss. “enjoy.”

Peter looked over at the tray, his heart melting at the sight of croissants, coffee and a little bowl of berries sitting on it. “Join me?”

“I would, but I just have one more thing to do,” Tony grinned, enjoying the sight of Peter in the morning, all tired eyes and adorable messy hair. “I’ll be in in a minute sweetheart.” 

-

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted Tony’s train of thought as he stood at the kitchen counter, looking at the various coffee makers on the screen of his tablet. He’d been accumulating Christmas presents for Peter for a while, but the other morning he’d noticed Peter’s coffee machine wasn’t exactly u to scratch for a college student and decided to get him a new one. 

“Mm, just one sec..” Tony murmured, examining a couple of models. 

"Sir, I must insist.." Jarvis interjected, making Tony nod as he swiped through the various models, none grabbing his attention.

"Just a minute, J.." He frowned, looking up and setting the tablet down on the counter. “Alright, let's check out these cookies, shall we?”

Opening the oven, Tony was met with a whirl of smoke, coughing as a burning smell overwhelmed his senses, taking a step back and looking for a cloth to take the tray out of the oven. He was greeted with a trayful of very dark circles, setting it down on the counter with a frown. He’d had the very romantic notion of making Christmas cookies for Peter as a surprise, and then settled on regular chocolate chip when he realised he might be setting his sights a little high for his skill level when it came to baking. 

"What the.."

"They appear to be _burned_ , sir." Jarvis chimed in with an annoying _‘I-told-you-so’_ tone. 

"Yes, I can see that," Tony rolled his eyes, waving the cloth in the air to dispel the smoke. "very astute observation there.."

"Tony?"

"Hey,” Tony smiled as he heard Peter’s voice, turning around and feeling his heart swell as he saw Peter was wearing one of his shirts, hanging loose over the younger man’s slim hips, his smooth legs on display. “breakfast that bad?"

"No, of course not, I just smelled..burning,” Peter raised an eyebrow, frowning adorably as he walked over to Tony. "what happened?"

"Mr. Stark was attempting to bake cookies when he became distracted by -"

"Thank you, J,"Tony held up his hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. He hated when Jarvis got up on his high horse. "what he said."

"You were baking cookies?" Peter raised an eyebrow, leaning towards the counter and biting his lip at the sight of the ridiculously burnt, doughy lumps sitting on the tray. 

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you," Tony laughed gently, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder. "clearly it didn't go to plan.."

"That's so kind of you.." Peter grinned, resting his head back against Tony’s shoulder and looking over at him. "even if it didn't quite turn out right.." He placed his hands on Tony’s, stroking them gently. "I wouldn't mind some cookies though, so..why don't I help you male a new batch?"

"That sounds perfect," Tony smiled, gently roaming his hands along Peter’s hips and gently kissing his neck."but I can't promise I won't get distracted.."

“There’s cookies at stake,” Peter raised an eyebrow, smiling to himself. “I won’t let you.” 


End file.
